


Sweet/Sour

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Candy, Hand Feeding, Happy Halloween!, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After gathering some candy, Drift shares his haul with Perceptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet/Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

“Here,” Drift straddled Perceptor’s lap, one hand to Perceptor’s glass chest and the other holding up a tiny energon treat to his lips. “Careful, it’s got magnesium in it.” Perceptor already had the candy in his mouth before Drift got his warning out, and he nearly spit it out.

“Haaah!” Perceptor whined, opening his mouth and fanning a hand at the heat. “Hot!” Drift shoved his hand into the bag at his side and unwrapped a yellow candy.

Drift dropped the treat into Perceptor’s mouth. “Here, this one. Maybe it’ll help.” Perceptor crushed it, and his face puckered up, his optics shut and he shook his head. “No? Ah… Oh. Sour.” Drif leaned to rummage through the bag for something sweet until Perceptor wrapped an arm under his, grabbing him and pulling Drift all the way over and moved himself on top.

“My turn.” Perceptor said, digging and eating the first sweet thing he found. Then another, and another.

“Don’t eat everything sweet,” Drift warned. “I went out and got this, I was just sharing. But it’s my candy.”

“Giving me the magnesium and citrate flavored treats doesn’t count as sharing, Drift.” Perceptor said, biting off a piece of a too-large bar. “You know I’m aware you do not like those, right?” Drift bit his lower lip. Admittance that he’d been caught pawning off the treats he didn’t like.

“I thought you did, though!”

“Drift, nobody likes stuff with citrate in it.” Perceptor said, trying not to laugh. “You know what Brainstorm did with every piece of sour candy he had?”

Drift’s optics were big. With Brainstorm, it could have been anything. “...What did he do?”

“I’m not certain, he wouldn’t tell me. But he certainly didn’t eat it. Because nobody does.” Perceptor said, taking another bite. “How did you get the good stuff, though?”

“I… put on my best Skids impression. Everyone started giving me better candy after I did that.” Drift answered. Perceptor refused to let the moment turn uncomfortable, and held out a treat. “...What’s this one? You took the wrapper off, already.”

Perceptor instead pushed the candy in while Drift was talking. The face he made told Perceptor he really didn’t like it. “See? Nobody likes citrate in their candy.”

“That was awful.” Drift said after getting through the acidic snack. He tried to get the aftertaste out of his mouth, while Perceptor got off his legs, and pulled Drift into sitting up. Perceptor dug through the candy, and pulled out a box of rust sticks, no doubt from Rung, and held the carton out to Drift. “...you’re not gonna make me eat more of the gross candy?”

“I would if I were actually mean.” Perceptor grinned. “One was enough. Here. Something sweet.” Drift took several, eating them all at once and Perceptor leaned in to kiss him. He still tasted like the acidic candy. He was pushing through, but Drift broke the kiss off.

“You still taste sour.” Drift laughed, grabbing some rust sticks and he held them up to Perceptor’s lips.

 


End file.
